


A Christmas Miracle

by Emmsiicool



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas event, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmsiicool/pseuds/Emmsiicool
Summary: Three strangers meet up at a bar on christmas eve.





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a secret santa style event. The requests were Bad Touch Trio and First meeting. Enjoy!

**A Christmas Miracle**

The small bar was dimly lit when Gilbert entered. He was new in town and this was the first night he actually left his new apartment. The room was almost empty except for a couple making out in a corner and some guy with blonde shoulder-length hair trying to flirt with the barkeeper.

“Oh come on darling, won’t you go on just one date with me?” The blonde guy winked while holding a glass of wine in his hand.

“Wow, I’m really flattered Francis but how about no” The barkeep, the nametag letting anyone curious enough know that his name was Antonio, smiled brightly while pouring the guy more wine. Meanwhile, Gilbert sat down at the other end of the bar while trying to avoid getting dragged into the argument. He was in a bit of a sour mood but he didn’t mind watching the two.

“But just one date okay? You don’t even have to see it as a date, we can always just be friends with benefits you know” Antonio seemed to decide to ignore him and turned towards Gilbert.

“What can I get you?”

“A large beer” Gilbert couldn’t help but smile back.

“Coming right up!”

“Oh I see” Francis clutched his chest in a very dramatic manner “You’re into gray-haired guys aren’t you?”

“Will you stop bothering me if I say yes?” Antonio sighed as the only answer he got was another wink and a chuckle. “I’m sorry about that gu- Oh my god is that a bird on your head?”

“Huh?” Gilbert raised a hand to his head and felt something soft that squeaked slightly. “I-I think it is?”

“It’s adorable! Can I hold it?” Antonio’s eyes were sparkling as he held out his hands, already halfway there.

“Sure. I’m not even sure where it came from”

“Who doesn’t notice a bird landing on their heads?” Francis had moved in closer and was suddenly sitting right next to Gilbert while looking at the bird as well. “Are you stupid or something?” Gilbert smirked at him.

“I guess I’m just too used to picking up chicks. You, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to have much game at the moment”

“Ooooh, someone get some ice for that burn” The couple in the corner seemed to have gotten interested in their conversation, the one with glasses making the comment.

“Shh Alfred, don’t get involved”

“B-But that was too savage to ignore Arthur” As the two continued to gibber in their corner, Antonio placed a glass in front of Gilbert with the Bird now placed on his own shoulder. Francis seemed to try to think of a comeback but ended up shaking his head and then raise his glass at Gilbert.

“Touché my friend”

“Glad that you two seem to be getting along at least, it’s Christmas after all.” Antonio smiled while finding some seeds in a locker to feed the bird with.

“Christmas” That’s right. Gilbert’s mood worsened again as he remembered.

“Hey you, what’s with the sour face?”

“It’s nothing just… I came to this town to surprise my little brother and celebrate Christmas with him but apparently he had left town to celebrate with his boyfriend. So basically, I’m alone on fricking Christmas” He wasn’t sure why he was sharing this with some complete strangers but he needed to get it off his chest.

“I know that feeling” Francis sipped on his wine and looked lost in thought “I was supposed to go visit family but because of this snowstorm my plane was canceled and I got stuck here”

“A holiday alone isn’t really a holiday” The two sighed in unison and both looked quite glum.

“Well, then it’s good that the two of you aren’t alone right?” Antonio filled up both of their glasses and poured a drink for himself as well. “The three of us can have a great holiday without anyone else!”

“Us? But we barely know each other?” Francis looked a bit doubtful but Gilbert slammed a fist on the table.

“That’s right! Let’s have the best, most awesome and fun Christmas ever!” He looked around and spotted a very old-looking jukebox in the corner. “Let’s get the party started!”

“Why not? Let’s have a very merry Christmas then” Francis got up and chose a song.

The rest of the night was filled with dancing both on and off tables, drinking games and storytelling. The bird got the name Gilbird and was at some point chosen as king of the bar. At some point, the three of them passed out in a pile in a corner. The couple that had been watching them during the evening found a blanket that they threw over them before they left. The three guys that had started out that night as strangers would later become a group of inseparable friends that would get into a lot of trouble together. Truly, a Christmas miracle.


End file.
